


I Really Do Love You

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Relationship Carlos Reyes/Tk Strand, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: There was something about Tk when he was sleeping. When awake Tk never stopped moving, not ever really. But while he was sleep TK was still, incredibly still. Most of the time at least. It seemed to be the place were Tk was most at peace and Carlos loved it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	I Really Do Love You

There was something about Tk when he was sleeping. When awake Tk never stopped moving, not ever really. But while he was sleep TK was still, incredibly still. Most of the time at least. It seemed to be the place were Tk was most at peace and Carlos loved it.

Carlos loved seeing his boyfriend so calm, so at peace. It wasn’t something he got to see nearly enough while the younger man was awake.

Of course there was the exceptions, some night’s Tk would wake with a start the nightmares he sometimes had getting the best of him and some nights he just wouldn’t be able to sleep and when sleep would finally take him it would be a restless one, one were Tk spent the whole night tossing and turning in a fitful sleep.

But the nights were his boyfriend would lay on his side of the bed, one arm normally out stretched and touching Carlos in some way, they were Carlos’ favourite.

He just loved seeing the younger man like that and he knew he would forever.

On the rare mornings when Carlos got to wake up before the other man, no alarm to wake either of them up at the crack of dawn, Carlos loved to look down at the younger man. Tk liked to joke and call him creepy when he would wake up but the fire-fighter would always say it with a smile on his face before he leant up to press a small kiss on his lips.

But right now as he watched his boyfriend sleep was the best.

“You know I find it kind of creepy when you do that.” TK said the joking tone obvious to Carlos’ ears.

“Yeah I know, but I can’t help it.” Carlos told him finally letting into his urge and reaching over to lay a hand on the small swell of Tk’s stomach.

Tk opened his eyes with a small smile, loving just how much Carlos had been obsessed with his stomach since they found out he was pregnant. “I’m barley showing.”

“I now, but it’s my baby, our baby in there.” Carlos was still a mixture of shocked and excited at the thought of having a child.

“I know, I was the one that was sick every morning for about two almost three months.” Tk pointed out as he sat up a little bed, using one hand to keep his boyfriend’s hand resting on his stomach. “But yeah I kind of get where you’re coming from. It’s insane.”

“It is.” Carlos couldn’t help but agree as he leaned forward for a quick kiss.

“I’m only going to get bigger.” Tk pointed out with a small sigh, a part of him dreading and a part of him excited for what was to come in his pregnancy. “This baby is only going to get bigger.”

“I don’t care how big you get Ty.” Carlos assured him, not for one second wanting the younger man to be insecure about what was going to happen to his body over the next few months.

“I know you don’t.” Tk assured him with a small nod, placing his hand next to Carlos’ on his stomach. “It won’t be that long till we can fell her.”

“We don’t know it’s a her.” Carlos pointed out, keeping down just how excited he was at just the thought of the baby kicking.

“I know, I just have a feeling it is.” Tk shrugged not really sure how the best way to put it was so just leaving it at that. “Still up for telling everyone this weekend?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank god.” Tk let out a long relived sigh as his head fell back against the headboard. “The amount of times I have almost told someone is insane.”

“Well you won’t have to keep it a secret for that much longer.” Carlos assured him, understanding just how hard this had been too keep from his friends.

**********************************************************************************

Tk had never really understood what his husband saw to make the older man think he looked so good while he was asleep.

At least he didn’t understand until now.

Because as he watched the older man asleep on their sofa his daughter laying asleep on his bare chest Tk understood. His boyfriend looked amazing.

“You always make m fun of me for watching you while you sleep.” Tk couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped past his lips, of course Carlos was awake and knew he was there. “And now you’re the one doing it.”

“Your laying on our sofa shirtless with our baby girl on your chest can you blame me?” Tk asked as he moved to sit on the sofa next to the older man.

“I cannot.” Carlos agreed knowing exactly what Tk meant, seeing his boyfriend holding their baby was probably the hottest he had ever seen him. “Just don’t make fun of me next time I do it.”

“Sorry, can’t do that.” Tk shot his head not sure he could stop making fun of Carlos.

Carlos shock his head with a small laugh, his hand resting on their daughters back to keep her in place. “I love you Tk Strand.

“I love you too Carlos Reyes.” Tk replied before he leaned over and lightly kissed the other man. “And love you to baby girl, more then anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
